Spectacle ophthalmic lens providing an ophthalmic vision and a supplementary vision are well known in the prior art. Said ophthalmic lens has a front surface and a back surface and comprises a light-guide optical element. Said light-guide optical element is a device designed to transport light from a light source (for example light beam generator system) to the wearer's eye to enable information content to be viewed with minimal loss of information. According to an embodiment, light beams are reflected a plurality of times between two “reflection” faces between being introduced into the lens and exiting therefrom, said two reflection faces being faces of the light-guide optical element.